In the process of directionally drilling an oil or gas wellbore, a rotary steerable drilling tool is run downhole on a tubular drill string. The rotary steerable drilling tool includes a collar, a bit shaft, an angulating mechanism, and a universal joint. The bit shaft extends within the collar and supports a rotary drill bit. In order to drill the wellbore, the drill string is rotated while applying weight-on-bit to the rotary drill bit, thereby causing the rotary drill bit to rotate against the bottom of the wellbore. At the same time, a drilling fluid is communicated through the drill string and ejected into the wellbore through jets in the rotary drill bit, thereby clearing away drill cuttings from the rotary drill bit. The angulating mechanism is disposed within the collar and is adapted to change the angle and azimuth of the bit shaft in relation to the collar during drilling operations, thereby changing the path of the wellbore. The universal joint is adapted to transfer torque and rotation from the collar to the bit shaft, even though the angulating mechanism may vary the angle and azimuth of the bit shaft in relation to the collar. Components within the rotary steerable drilling tool are capable of: sealing the universal joint from contamination; and carrying the axial, radial, and torsional loads applied to the bit shaft. However, such components tend to have a low mean time between failures and/or may take up a significant amount of space within the rotary steerable drilling tool. Further, such components may increase the distance between the rotary drill bit and the universal joint (i.e., the bit-to-bend distance). In some cases, the bit-to-bend distance may need to be reduced in order to increase the range of angle and azimuth that the angulating mechanism can impart to the bit shaft. Therefore, what is needed is a system, assembly, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issues.